


A Sugary Affair

by Blue_Reminisce



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cream, Fluffy, M/M, Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Reminisce/pseuds/Blue_Reminisce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea time, turns into a sugary affair when Sebastian tries an unconventional way of getting rid of crumbs, and Ciel tries to get back by spilling sugar. SebaCiel, lots of teasing and fluff and smut:3 Seme-ish Ciel toward the end~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar

"Young master, evening tea of Darjeeling, and strawberry on the shortcake," Ciel's butler announced as he wheeled a trolley into the study.

Ciel tried to look disnterested in the prospect of eating sugary things but thoughly failed to hide the gleam in his eyes as he devoured the pastry with his gaze, watching Sebastain present a neatly sliced piece on his plate.

Cutting a hearty piece for himself, Ciel quickly finished his slice and was tapping the table for another.

Sebastian eyed that tiny piece of crumb near Ciel's lips, he'd always wondered what would happen if he gave in to his many desires when it came to his young master...like say...licking at that tiny bit of strawberry shortcake off his young master's lips.

Feeling his butler's stare, Ciel snapped, a single blue eye glaring at Sebastian, "What...if there's something on my face then clean it up already!"

Sebastian smirked at his master's words, well since his master didn't say how to go about doing it... He leaned in to the unaware boy and promptly flicked out his tongue claiming that offending crumb off the younger one's face, before stepping back and watching the reddening of Ciel's cheeks.

"W-what the hell did you do that for!" Ciel half shouted, trying to stare holes into his butler's head, if only he could sometimes, boy would he be glad.

Giving Ciel his best innocent look, Sebastian replied, "I was just helping you clean it up as you ordered, young master."

If Sebastian wanted to play it this way, fine! Ciel thought somewhat childishly, two could play this game. It had been a stressful day, and who knew, this could be a way to relieve some of the day's mundaneness. A battle of who could out tease each other? Ciel snorted silently to himself, of course he would win, he ALWAYS won.

Ciel reached over for the small sugar cubes that Sebastian always brought for tea, though it was really just a formality as Sebastian's tea concoctions were already tailored for his tastes the moment it came pouring out of the pot. Scooping two cubes with the silver spoon, Ciel pretended like he was going to add some more sugar into his tea when he 'accidentally' spilled it on himself, the sugar cubes breaking apart on impact into smaller, messier fragments.

Now it was Ciel's turn to look innocent, as he flicked his eyes up and asked sweetly, "Are you going to clean me up Sebastian?"

Sebastian seemed to catch on to his young master's intentions, and reached to brush off the larger sugar bits, when Ciel's hand snaked around and tugged on his tie, pulling the older male's face close, and kissing his lips hard before letting go, Ciel didn't miss the pure look of surprise on his butler's face as he stuck out his tongue to lick the corners of his mouth in a bid to mock Sebastian for being caught unaware.

Recovering from the 'attack' from his master, Sebastian purposefully brushed the sugar from his master's shirt as best as he could before, stopping and frowning as if thinking of something. Whispering into Ciel's ear, "Young master, I'm afraid to clean your shirt properly, I'm going to have to remove it."

Shivering at the thought, Ciel knew he was going to lose the game if this kept up, thinking on his feet, Ciel dipped a finger into the thick layer of cream on the remaining portion of the strawberry shortcake, and smeared it on the raven hair man's shirt. Such unexpected actions from his young master, Sebastain thought, amused.

Sinking into the back rest of his seat Ciel said smugly, "I think that shirt has got to go too Sebastian...or are you going to serve me with stained clothes?"

Sebastian chuckled to himself, if his young master thought he'd be shy about things like that, he was dead wrong, he had long gotten over human bodies. Ciel was anxious, come to think of it if Sebastian really took off his shirt, it would be the first time he would see Sebastian's body. Placing a gloved hand to his heart, the older man replied, "As you wish, my Lord." he couldn't help a slight twich of his lips as he pulled his jacket and shirt off in one fluid, practiced motion.

Ciel took in his butler's body, he was certainly good looking he grudgingly admitted, from the hard lines of his abs, to the well defined V that dipped oh so lovely in-...wait...what?! He wasn't a pervert! As he banished those thoughts from his head.

A pair of hands touched his top most button, "I do believe it is young master's turn." Sebastian's tone boardering halfway between mocking and teasing. Giving in now would be losing, and there was no way Ciel's pride would allow that, besides it's not as if Sebastian hasn't seen him with his shirt off before.

Batting his butler's hands away, Ciel muttered, "I'll do it myself." his mind whirling to see how he could make this as enticing to Sebastian as possible, Ciel angled his body away from Sebastian's heated gaze, and slowly, one by one, Ciel unlooped one button after another, trying not to fumble at the unfamiliar act, letting one sleeve of the shirt to fall to expose one creamy shoulder, he heard Sebastian's harsh suck of air. Smirking, he angled his head to the side as if thinking about something, and casually let the shirt fall and pool at the leather cushion of the chair.  
Turning back to his butler, "What's the matter, Sebastian," Ciel gloated at Sebastian's tense and warring expression.

Crap, his master looked so...edible...even more so with the thought of him being sugar coated moments ago, and that tease of taking off that innocent shirt which he now wanted to rip. Getting a grip on his emotions just barely, he planted a hand at Ciel's chin, "The problem is, young master, that you are such a tease." He couldn't control the urge to nip at the bottom lip of his master, tasting the light tinge of strawberry as he did so.

The game changed again, as Ciel tried not to respond to Sebastian's baited words. It'd become a battle of teasing, to a battle of who could elict a delicious response from the other.

Lips slightly swollen from the soft bites, Ciel swiped another finger of cream and said with a steady voice, "Is that so... Sebastian..." he popped the confectionary dipped finger into his mouth, "you can fix that..." a tongue peeked out swirling around his finger, "...you could...give in..." Ciel suggested, cleaning up his finger.

Sebastian felt his pants get tighter, as he watched that digit being caressed by his young master's tongue. Crap. Thinking of a quick come back, he smiled though his teeth, dropped on one knee, and said, "Young master, I do believe that there was some pieces of sugar left...right...about...here," Sebastian leaned in and dipped his tongue into Ciel navel, drawing a gasp from the boy, "as well as...here...here...and here..." Sebastian murmured as he wickedly travelled down his young master's body, hovering close to Ciel's quickly hardening organ.

"Se-Sebastian, that's cheating," Ciel said, a little shaky.

"You never said we were playing by the rules," Sebastian said seductively.

Xxx

Her heart thumped loudly, so loudly that she wondered how the two in the other room didn't know she was there, glancing down at the letter that just came, she pressed it to her heart in effort to quiet her heart beats, tomorrow...there was always tomorrow to give it to the young master right, she squeaked in her head. Nodding to herself in reassurance, she couldn't help but steal one last look at the couple that was servant and master, locked in a passionate kiss.

Xxx

Sebastian stole a look at the door from the corner of his eye, he sighed to himself, no doubt tomorrow would be an awkward day, but he had more pressing matters at hand, as he turned his attention back to the literally, very sugary evening treat that was laid out for him.


	2. Cake

Xxx

"Se-Sebastian, that's cheating," Ciel said, a little shaky.

"You never said we were playing by the rules," Sebastian said seductively.

Ciel barely managed to sink his fingers into Seabstian's hair, tugging his butler's head away from his neither regions, to which Sebastian relented, but made up for it by latching his mouth just below Ciel's ear. Reaching a hand up to untie the string holding the eye patch over his master's eye in place...

Ciel badly wanted to come up with a snarky come back line, but his mind failed to think straight when Sebastian started nipping and sucking at his sensitive skin, mapping his way down from the column of his throat, to his collarbone, caging him in between his body and the massive chair that he sat on, slowly moving towards places where he'd rather Sebastian not touch, especially with those sinful lips of his.

Ciel forced his mind to work, "Se-Sebastian..."

"Mmm...yes, My Lord?" Sebastian looked up reluctantly from his handiwork, red eyes smoldering with lust looking straight at Ciel's mismatched eyes, his lips just inches away from his young master's aching nipple.

Glancing up at his butler, Ciel shivered, in all his pride of not wanting to give in decided the most unpredictable route was the way to go. Oh yes, he would put up a fight...

Ciel brought up his legs and hooked Sebastian around the waist, pulling him closer instead of pushing him away. The angle in which their bodies collided forced their groins against each other.  
Sebastian groaned at the heated contact, Ciel smirked at the response, and grinded harder, the friction driving both of them crazy with need. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, Ciel's mind gasped.

A hand shot out, tipping over the delicate sliver bowl that held the rest of the sugar cubes. Sprinkling sugar pieces all over Ciel's body.

"Now, young master, allow me to clean you up properly," Sebastian said with barely restrained control. Gathering a sugar piece in his mouth, as his lips descended on his young master's perked nipple, tongue swirling the sugar around the tip, melting the sugar against Ciel's heated flesh and his wicked mouth. Hearing his young master moan above him as he bit down softly on the now sensitive bud,   
before turning his attentions to the neglected one.

The sensations was almost too much, as Ciel arched into the contact, jerking his hips against Sebastian's, his hands sliding down Sebastian's chest, mind scrambling to keep up and do something equally delicious to his butler before his brain would short circuit again.

Hands fumbling, Ciel desperately worked Sebastian's pants open, as zips of pleasure shot down his spine, smiling in triumph when his fingers finally closed around Sebastian's rock hard member, feeling his butler gasp in ernest and tug roughly on his nipple in reply, only to cause Ciel to further tighten his hand over Sebastian's cock.

"Who's not playing fair now..." Sebastian bit out between clenched teeth.

"We..." Stroke. "...already..." Another stroke. "...threw...the...rules...out...Sebastian..." Ciel said punctucating each word with a long smooth, slow stroke, ending with his thumb swiping the pre-cum off the head of Sebastian's member, that only darkened Sebastian's eyes further with lust.

Sebastian's grip on Ciel's hips were almost bruising, as his body throbbed with a need that his young master sparked, and whose fire he now flamed as Ciel brought his pre-cum covered fingers up to his mouth and started licking.

"...Mmm...you taste good...Sebastian..." Ciel whispered around his fingers, watching his carefully controlled butler lose it...bit by bit...

"You..ah...flatter me...young master..." Sebastian's eyes burned into Ciel's, as Sebastian distracted himself, trailing a strawberry creamed finger down the side of Ciel's rib age. Ciel's eyes widened as he watched his butler flatten his tongue along his body, swiping up the cream and previously spilled sugar mix he left there, as he started another trail of cream at the same time. Ciel's breathing hitched each time the trail of sugary goodness got lower...and lower...and his member getting progressively harder and harder...

Then in a movement all too fast, Ciel was suddenly divested of his pants, and Sebastian was on his knees his fingers slathering his exposed cock with cream, Sebastian locked eyes with Ciel again, making sure his young master understood his intent, before engulfing Ciel's cock in his warm wet cavern.

"Sebas...hng.." Ciel half screamed, half moaned, as he felt the tip of his member hit the back of his butler's throat.

Sebastian made sure to wrap his tongue thoroughly over his young masters cock, cleaning him of the cream his left there as he pulled back slowly, tasting the sweetness mixed with the saltiness that was Ciel, keeping an agonizingly slow rhythm, now only the head being tormented by his skilled tongue, he felt Ciel buck his hips forward seeking more...

Popping the member out of his mouth, Sebastain denied his master and said, "I think, you taste better, young...master..." Sebastian breathed hot breath over the sensitive tip, as Ciel's cock bobbed enticingly, weeping and begging for his attention.

"Ha...if I taste so nice Sebastian...why don't you finish...?" Ciel panted, no longer caring about whatever battle this had started out with, his eyes gazed over with need. He would conceed to his butler just this once. If it weren't for the chair, Ciel was sure his legs wouldn't support him.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian smirked, a glance at the cake pile in a dismal mess, Sebastian took one last bit of cream in his fingers.

Ciel couldn't hold back his moan as he felt Sebastian's mouth on his aching member once again, he lost himself under the ministrations of his butler's tongue, stroking gently before wrapping around, teasing, sucking, nipping... He badly wanted to thrust into that willing mouth, but a strong hand held his hips down.

Sebastian released his throbbing cock, Ciel made a small noise at the back of his throat in disappointment, when he was met with a new sensation of Sebastian's mouth lapping at his balls, a tongue running up on the underside of his member, sending lovely tingles of pleasure through his body...

A finger ran down the crack that was his ass, stopping at the puckered rosebud, tapping teasingly, circling, but never doing more. Ciel's eyes snapped open, as Sebastian leaned over him, his butler's tongue demanding entrance, as a cream slicked finger surged into his tight ass.

Sebastian devoured the moan that came from his master, as he slid another digit in...

"Sebas...can't ...hng..." Ciel whimpered into his mouth.

"Young master, relax..." Sebastian whispered, gently tracing kisses over Ciel's lips, his fingers probing, searching for the spot that would make his young master see stars.

Then Sebastian curled his fingers up, just brushing against Ciel's sweet spot.

"Sebas-!...hng...oh..." Sebastian felt his master squrim, his hand's slid down to Ciel's waist holding him still, as he thrust his fingers in again, and again.

Ciel couldn't think straight, spreading his legs further, every touch sent his mind scrambling to catch up with the sensations, all at once too much, but yet it was as if it wasn't enough...

"Please...Sebastian..." Ciel begged, the only thing was, he didn't actually know what he was begging for, "...more..."

Sebastian sucked harshly on Ciel's lip, the needy sounds and the lewd displayed figure that was his master, made it harder to ignore his own wants, as his unrelenting fingers slipped free from Ciel's hole.  
Ciel whined at the loss of his butler's fingers, then he felt the blunt head of Sebastian's cock between his cheeks.

"As you wish, My Lord," Sebastian said as he sank his slicked cock slowly into Ciel's pliant body.

Ciel cried out, clenching around Sebastian's member, earning a growl from the butler.

"Sebastian," he moaned, as Sebastian slid partway out, only to cry out once more as Sebastian drove into him again.

Firm hands made sure he stayed where he was, as he was forced to meet Sebastian thrust after thrust, he couldn't catch his breath, all he could do was feel, all he could do was taste Sebastian who drove into his mouth with the same harsh intensity.

"Damn...Sebas...ah...hng..." worlds failed Ciel then, as Sebastian changed the angle of his thrust, stabbing Ciel's pleasure centre.

Shots of pure electrifying pleasure ran up Ciel's spine, as his hands scrabbled against Sebastian's bare chest, raking red lines down the hard planes of his butler's chest.

Sebastian hissed at the abuse, the small dose of pain causing him to snap his hips faster, each time sending his master higher and higher.

Hearing Ciel's cries become louder and louder, knowing his master was close, Sebastian reached down to stroke Ciel's cock in time with his thrusts, and that, seemed to undo his young master, Ciel's small frame shuddered, crying out as his orgasm ripped though him.

"Ah fuck..." Sebastian gasped, as he felt his master's muscles tighten around him in a vice, holding on for two more strokes, each grazing Ciel's sweet spot, before Sebastian seated himself deep in Ciel, and spilled his seed into him.

Bracing himself on the back rest of his master's chair, Sebastian watched his young master come down from his high, his softening cock slipping out from Ciel.

Ciel moaned, unfocused eyes meeting Sebastian's, who was already cleaning him up with a soft wash cloth, turning to his side, a sharp pain from his ass halted him mid way.

Sebastian chuckled, picking up his dazed master, and arranging him on his lap as he took his master's seat. Ciel glared at his butler, but made no move to stop him, too tired as it is.

"You tempt me," Sebastian simply said.

"You...wasted perfectly good cake..." Ciel eyed the cake in ruins and pouted.

"If I may remind you, it was you who dipped your fingers in first..." Sebastian looked pointedly at his cake stained shirt lying on the carpeted floor.

"Make me another one," Ciel ordered.

"After a bath, My Lord," Sebastian said, gathering his master in his arms.

"Put me down..."

"No..."

"Put me down now..."

"No..."

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bath fluff coming soon~


	3. Bath

Xxx

Sebastian carried his squirming master to the large bathroom, he wanted to dump the boy into the scented water for his trouble, but resisted, just barely, and only because Ciel was the young master. Settling Ciel in the tub, he pulled up the stool from behind, waiting for Ciel to lean back.

"Enjoying...?" Sebastian murmured, his fingers threading through his young master's hair. Looking down at his young master, admiring the last tinge of blush that dusted the boy's cheeks from their escapade in the lounge. Mis-matched eyes grew heavy lidded, as Ciel relaxed fully in his ministrations.

"Mhmm..." Ciel closed his eyes.

Ciel let slip a soft moan, as skillful hands massaged the shampoo into his hair, rubbing gently over his temples, Ciel sighed, he would never miss this...Sebastian's massages were one of the best things.

Sebastian stared long and hard at the slightly parted lips that made that contented sound, and then shaking himself from that trance he grabbed the shower head to rinse the soap, careful as always to never get the soap in his master's eyes.

As Sebastian was doing all that, Ciel was stewing in his thoughts, wondering how he could ever pay his butler back for the earlier scene, in the end he still decided he didn't like loosing...

"Sebastian..." Ciel lazily said, opening an eye, licking his lips, oh he knew how it looked to his half dressed butler...

Sebastian bit back a groan as the slight of Ciel's pink tongue running over pert pouty lips gained the interest of his cock.

Not waiting too long for his butler to catch on to his intention, Ciel tugged the man's chin down and lifted his head to seal his lips around Sebastian's. Pleased when he earned a moan from his normally stoic butler.

Tongue diving in, Ciel devoured his butler's mouth, swallowing sebastian's pleasured moans, teeth nipping down on Sebastian's lower lip as he released his captive butler.  
Sebastian breathed hard as his young master let go of the searing kiss.

"Tease," Sebastian said under his breath, reaching for the towel to dry Ciel's hair.

Of course his master's sharp ears caught the comment, "A tease doesn't follow through Sebastian, and I'm not a tease." Ciel commented, voice husky.

"Oh?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow, his young master was treading on thin ground with regard to his control.

"Come," Ciel gestured to the tub.

The many connoctations of that word, and the commanding voice in which Ciel had said it in, was like an imaginary hand tugging on Sebastian's hardening member.

Sebastian groaned, feeling his cock press painfully against the seam of his pants.

A ripple of water, and Ciel turned, floating on his front, he rested his arms at the ledge of the tub, laying his cheek on his folded hands.

"Well?" Ciel questioned, raising an eye-brow when Sebastian didn't obey.

Sebastian was tempted by the taunt of this young master again, but then in his mind he shrugged, what did he care about giving in to temptations, he was a demon. So, with that thought, he turned and rid himself of the pants he'd bothered to put on.

Ciel eyed his butler's ass, now that he wasn't in the throes of pleasure, he could fully take in the sight of Sebastian's strong and muscular ass, there was no doubt about it, Sebastian... As much as he was a demon, he was also very very male, Ciel felt his mouth go dry.

Feeling the gaze of his master like a physical touch, Sebastian looked back over his shoulder and said, "Like what you see...?"

Ciel flushed red, dunking his head under the water, wetting his carefully dried hair again, and retreated to the other end of the large bath, unwilling to rise to the baited words. He had what he wanted, now all he needed to do was plot...

Sebastian slid into the water, still warm.

"So?" Sebastian asked his young master.

The young master decided to ditch his plans and go for it, Ciel glided through the water till his lips were right next to Sebastian's ear, then he said, "So...I'm going to make you pay for that ruined cake..."

Ciel didn't actually care about the ruined cake, or that it was his fault, he just needed an excuse for his actions.

"Really..." Sebastian challenged, turning his head, his tongue flicking out, licking the outer shell of Ciel's ear. Offense was always the best position.

"Yess..." Ciel hissed at the assault, sitting himself right in Sebastian's lap. Their bare cocks lightly sparring each other under the water.

Ciel leaned in, his lips kissing the tips of Sebastian's pert nipples, a quick tongue darting out, tasting his butler, attacking the nub with his tongue and teeth, he was secretly driving Sebastian crazy.

Spearing his fingers in the damp hair, Sebastian tugged his Ciel's head back, looking straight into the boy's eyes, he said, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Ciel's hand wrapped around both their hard cocks, squeezing lightly, he gritted out an answer, "I'm having dessert now Sebastian...since you refused to make me any..."

"Damn you,"Sebastian moaned at the contact.

"I'm already damned Sebastian," Ciel said back, his other hand tweaking Sebastian's neglected nipple.

Brat, Sebastian thought, he couldn't help but arch into his master's hands.

Slipping and sloshing in the tub, Ciel worked to get Sebastian as hot and bothered as he could, stroking and pumping their cocks together, while he played with the twin nubs with his mouth, enjoying the   
harsh tugs on his hair and desperate mewls his butler made whenever he found a sensitive spot.

Ciel felt Sebastian slip a hand down to his ass, massaging his ass cheeks, getting dangerously close to his still sore entrance, he was getting turned on by the covert attentions of the older male.

As much as he liked it, however, he wanted to see Sebastian lose it completely first, so stalling his strokes, he slid both his hands under Sebastian, using the water's natural buoyancy his pushed Sebastian up on to the edge of the bathtub, and before Sebastian could even right himself, Ciel sank his lips down onto his butler's exposed cock.

"Oh...fuck..." Sebastian yelped, as he felt the warm, wet mouth around him, keeping both hands on Ciel's shoulders for balance.

Ciel tried to take as much of Sebastian's cock as possible, nipping the hard flesh, his tongue teasing the slit at the top, forcing more pre-cum from it, and lapping it up like a cat.

"Ciel..."Sebastian warned.

Ciel smirked, popping the cock from his mouth, saying, "Told you I'm not a tease..."

He then proceeded to lick the underside of Sebastian's member. Feeling his butler tremble slightly, he used his fingers to roll his butlers balls between them, going lower, he plunged a finger into   
Sebastian's ass.

The shock of being unceremoniously penetrated, had Sebastian gasp, the shot of pain turning him on. Ciel saw the twitch of Sebastian's engorged member, so... his butler was a bit of masochist...

Pulling his finger partway out, he thrust it in again, Ciel now wanted to hear his stoic butler beg, someone had to be the sadist in the relationship.

Uncannily finding Sebastian's prostate, he mercilessly attacked the pleasure point, adding another finger, until Sebastian was almost fucking himself on Ciel's fingers.

"...Ciel...!" Sebastian said again, his voice now strained.

Knowing Sebastian was close, Ciel pulled out his fingers, avoiding all contact with Sebastian's cock as well, he blew a stream of cool air over the crown of Sebastian's member, watching it curiously, as it reacted to his breath and spilled more pre-cum.

Standing up in the water, Ciel kissed Sebastian, demanding entrance, but Sebastian took up the sparring in their mouths half heartedly, he was hot and bothered and he wanted to cum.

Panting for air, Ciel pulled away from the heated kiss, "Tell me what you want, Sebastian..."

Xxx


	4. Icing

Xxx

Tell his young master what he wanted? That would be an interesting twist, the master fulfilling the butler's wants… no… make that needs. Sebastian needed to cum. And he knew of course, the young master wanted to reduce him to a pile of quivering mess. Ciel would delight in seeing Sebastian at his feet, begging for release.

Ciel shivered at the look his butler gave him, it was always dangerous playing with a demon, but the power struggle was something that kept their relationship interesting. There would always be tension in their exchanges, but Ciel was determined to win this round.

"Are you at a loss for words, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, running a finger along Sebastian's throat, feeling dreadfully amused at the power he held in his moment.

Sebastian's eyes met Ciel's unique ones, his red eyes shot with lust, staring down Ciel. Fine, if his young master would not continue he would take care of his problem by himself…

The raven-haired man, reached for his length, but Ciel quickly slapped his hand away, gripping the dripping shaft tightly. His butler's gaze darkened with pain.

"This is mine for today, Sebastian… No touching what's mine…" Ciel said, squeezing Sebastian's member once and releasing it, Ciel was quite confident that his faithful servant would not defy him.

"Then touch me," Sebastian said, voice rough.

"Make me dessert then," Ciel said carelessly, flicking the tip of Sebastian dipping member, "or better yet…make yourself the dessert and make me want to touch you…" Ciel voice was laced with desire and a dare.

Sebastian didn't want to admit it but he was turned on by his master's brave advances. He watched Ciel step out of the bath, when Ciel tilted his head back in a glare. Sebastian remembered his duties, and wrapped a large fluffy towel around his master's slight form, not minding one bit his own nakedness.

"Don't keep me waiting, Sebastian…" Ciel said, padding out of the bathroom to his room, his ass still throbbed with every step, but he managed to make it to his bed by himself, and when he turned around, his butler was already gone. Ciel smirked to himself, he wondered what Sebastian would do.

He would pay his butler back for earlier.

Xxx

Sebastian glared at his raging erection, it wasn't going anywhere though, not with the thoughts that Ciel had planted in his head, oh how his young master had grown. He never knew giving in to his temptations and taking his master in that way would result in him now being unsatisfied, and so… lustful, it had been a while since the uncontrollable sin of lust.

'Make yourself the dessert,' the words echoed in Sebastian's head, his member pressing against the seam of his pants, as he walked quickly to the kitchen to get the things he needed, he prayed he wouldn't meet the other servants in the Phantomhive household. He was going to make it so that Ciel couldn't help but touch him, ah yes… His young master wasn't the only one who could be a tease.

Xxx

Ciel was starting to wonder if Sebastian was going to make him more dessert, or was he really going to go the rest of the day with a hard on? He was beginning to feel a little ridiculous waiting on his bed still surrounded by his bath towel, which now fell over him like a cloak.

When he saw the handle of his room door turn, he slouched back onto his pillows, now he wondered what kind of dessert he would be greeted with.

Sebastian came into view, fully dressed again in his butler's garb, carrying something on a silver platter, Ciel's eyes widened as he heard the distinctive click of his room lock. A sense of unease passed over him, but he shook it off. His eyes roaming from the silver cloche that hid whatever Sebastian prepared to the tent at Sebastian's crotch. So his butler hasn't disobeyed him.

Ciel watched as Sebastian set the dish he was carrying down on the bed. He shot a questioning glance at his butler, then he watched as Sebastian, turned and swiftly removed his outer coat and tie.  
Undoing the buttons on his cuffs, Sebastian's hands travelled to the top button of his shirt. Unhooking the button slowly, he stared straight at Ciel, a primal smile touching his lips. Slow and sensual, he   
would be…

Ciel felt heat creep up the side of his face, now that he was aware of himself and had his wits about him, he could feel the pure seduction that was pouring from his butler. He shut his slightly gaping mouth.

Sebastian was pleased at the reactions that Ciel had with his actions, their master and servant roles oh so delicately balanced in the moment.

Tugging his shirt from his pants, Sebastian let the now open shirt hang over his broad shoulders. Leaning down, he lifted off the silver cloche. Ciel saw a bowl of cream.

"What kind of dessert is that?" Ciel retorted.

"I'm preparing the dessert now, as per your wishes…young master," Sebastian said coolly, a knee dipping onto the edge of the bed, until Sebastian was positioned kneeling at the foot of Ciel's large bed. 

Scooping a hand full of cream out spreading the cream lightly on his chest, feeling the tips of his nipples harden, as the cool cream came into contact with his skin.

Ciel couldn't actually believe this was happening, he was sure he was just joking when he asked Sebastian to make himself the dessert, not that his semi-erect member was going to complain now…

Sebastian artfully decorated himself, as Ciel followed every gesture with his gaze, as the whipped cream was spread over Sebastian's abs skilfully like icing on a cake. Ciel already wanted to reach out and touch his butler. Sebastian looked so fucking edible.

"Will you have your dessert now, young master," Sebastian asked seductively, spreading his knees wider.

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "So obedient, Sebastian," Ciel crawled forward, sheets swaddling his hips. He swiped a finger in the carefully placed cream, tasting it.

"I aim to please…" Sebastian whispered.

Ciel lowered his mouth taking in the pebbled bud swathed in sweet cream, sweeping up the cream Ciel's tongue teased the bud, then biting down on it hard.

Sebastian groaned as he felt Ciel's teeth attack his nipple, he felt his pants just get that much tighter.

"So you should be rewarded?" He heard Ciel muse.

Ciel licked his way around Sebastian's body, tasting his butler in ways that he hadn't before. Pushing a knee in-between Sebastian's spread legs, Ciel kneaded the raven haired man's length.

A harsh suck of air from Sebastian, a sadistic smile from Ciel. He continued tormenting his butler, elbowing Sebastian onto his back while leaning over him, lapping up cream and driving the man into higher states of lust.

A moan slipped from Sebastian. Ciel rewarded him, with a searing kiss, biting down on Sebastian's lower lip, drawing blood.

A coppery taste touched Ciel's taste buds, Ciel licked his lips, watching Sebastian's eyes pulse crimson.

Damn, the way his master broke skin. Sebastian felt so incredibly turned on.

The way Sebastian stared at Ciel, made his skin crawl, he felt like he was being possessed with that gaze, and barely reminded himself of his purpose…to make Sebastian beg.

With much effort, Ciel stared straight back and said, "You didn't answer the question, Sebastian."

"Rewards should be decided by the master of course. Who am I to say anything?" Came the coy reply.

His butler was mocking him.

Ciel raked a hand down Sebastian's chest, unfastening the button at the top of his pants, and slipping a small hand into the space.

"Still hard…" Ciel murmured, carefully pulling the engorged organ from its confines.

Sebastian let out a sigh, then a strangled gasp, as the loving grip turned rough when his master pressed a fingernail to the sensitive underside of his member.

"Don't mock me again Sebastian, I've had enough of that in my life," Ciel said roughly.

"Apologies, young master," Sebastian managed.

Ciel loosened his grip on Sebastian's length stroking it now with slow measured strokes, he watched as his butler's eyes turned into half-lidded slits. Dragging the bowl of cream over with one hand, Ciel   
covered his fingers of his other hand with cream.

He dipped one finger lightly into Sebastian's entrance, seeing Sebastian's eyes open slightly.

He sank his single finger deeper the next pass, slipping in all the way to the knuckle.

"So tight, Sebastian…" Ciel murmured, as he pulled his finger out a little.

Sebastian wasn't sure if it was safe to hand his ass over so someone so inexperienced. Too late anyway as pain and pleasure blurred his thoughts.

Ciel had two fingers in Sebastian, and they were stretching him, scissoring, widening and loosening his entrance. Sebastian felt the soft hand of Ciel on his member and the burn of his muscle being forced open, he remembered to relax, it was just a very long time since he had bottomed that's all. Heat started to uncurl slowly from within him, he needed it harder, he needed more…

Sebastian tried subtly shifting his hips, to get more friction where he needed it, but Ciel noticed this, and sat back on his heels, his fingers thrusting shallowly.

"Young master…" Sebastian said softly, almost a plea. And Ciel heard it.

"Hmm…?" Ciel was waiting for the Sebastian to lose himself in the pleasure and the pain.

Sebastian was losing it, his control slipping from the teasing in the bathroom to now, he wanted his master to touch him, to make him cum. Lust fully overcoming him.

"Please…" Sebastian finally said.

Ciel was somewhat pleased by the word, he pumped his fingers into Sebastian's entrance slightly faster.

"Please what Sebastian," Ciel demanded.

"More…" Sebastian gasped, "…please…" the young master was satisfied, so positioning his rock hard cock at his butler's well stretched hole, he entered in one sharp thrust.

Then, Ciel moved, at the same time he leaned down and sucked on his butlers wounded lip, causing a tremor to go through the older male. Sebastian felt his master in him and suddenly something snapped within him and he attacked Ciel's mouth hungrily, like something feral had taken over the normally proper butler. A beast that needed to be tamed.

Sebastian kissed Ciel hard, uncaring of the mess he was making, his hands digging into Ciel's hips forcing Ciel to move in him… he craved the friction. All he needed was more, and more and more, he   
wanted to gorge himself on the pleasure, lust had never felt so good.

Ciel felt his control slipping, it was tight and deep within Sebastian, and he wasn't going to last at this pace, but…like hell he was cumming first. Raking his fingers up Sebastian's side, Ciel's hand closed   
on the man's throat.

Air abruptly cut off, they broke their kiss, the young master breathing harshly on top of the butler, movements stilled.

"I'm the master," Ciel said, looking down and tugging the pre-cum leaking length of the debauched male.

Ciel watched as Sebastian calmed at the statement, remembering what he was.

The younger one rolled his hips in smooth thrusts, finally dictating the pace of things.

Sebastian now watched wearily, breaths coming in small puffs as Ciel kneaded his erection, he was just on the edge now, and he was only stopped by his master's command.

Ciel tilted his head to one side, he wanted something, something before he let Sebastian cum. Shifting his hips and pushing Sebastian's legs wider, he slid in to his butler's warm cavern.

That was when he got a small gasp. Ciel smirked, he found it, Sebastian's bundle of nerves. Aiming for the same spot, he slammed back hard into the older male, delighting in the way the demon was   
reacting, swiping a finger down the curved length, Ciel watched it bob heavily against Sebastian's stomach.

Lifting the engorged organ slightly, Ciel tweaked a pebbled nipple, before sliding up against the demon's pleasure spot one last time with the command to cum.

Sebastian came hard, his cum splattering his chest and chin, as he arched into his peak. Never had his orgasms as a bottom been that intense, not that he had bottomed a lot in the first place. He could   
feel Ciel's seed spilling in him, as he watched his master's orgasm overtake him.

His master collapsed on top of him, mixing Sebastian's cum and their sweat together.

Sebastian gladly took the weight of his master, he ran a hand through the younger one's hair, throwing his other arm across his eyes.

Ciel was no longer a trembling boy like when he had first met him, Sebastian let slip a smile.

His master was now someone who was strong enough to control him.

The demon butler felt his master stir, he looked around him then, and he sighed, washing up would be a chore…and it looked like another bath was in order…

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part~! Thanks for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Porting over most of the smuty stuff on ffn for safekeeping here...~ at the rate of a chapter a day~


End file.
